Life as We Know it
by dreamergirl12999
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are beginning their life after Mocking Jay Before epilogue life after mocking jay is going pretty great in Peeta and katniss's world let's follow them on the adventures they go on
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction guys so bear with me as I write this. If you guys think I should continue tell me. I am new at this now. Please review and tell me what you think. **

** disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or the characters. **

_Chapter one _

Katniss point of view

As I walk in the kitchen the smell of bread fills my nose. I see Peeta taking the bread out of the oven and setting it out to cool then putting a fresh batch in the oven. He notices me sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen and slices me a piece of bread. I tell him I shot two squirrels today. How I traded them with Greasy Sae at the hob. He told me how the rebuilding of the bakery was almost finished, and how he was exited to get it back up and running sometime soon. All of the sudden the phone ran , and I ran to the office room to answer it. It was Effie telling us she was going to come for a visit sometime to check on us and Haymitch soon. I told her she was welcome here anytime and we would be more than happy to have her stay with us. We eventually hung up. I went to the kitchen and told Peeta Effie would be staying with us when she came to see us soon. He looked please to be able to see Effie again. He took the other loaf of bread out of the oven and let it cool. I decided to take a shower and get ready for bed tonight.

I walk into the bedroom and reached in my drawer and got some fresh pajamas out and went to the connecting bathroom and locked the bathroom door. I washed my face off and unbraided my hair. I grabbed a wash cloth and stepped into the shower. I turned the water to the perfect heat setting. I eventually washed my hair and my body. I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around me I brushed my teeth, then I went and brushed and dried my hair out. I eventually dried my hair with a hair dryer. I put my pajamas on and hung my towel up to dry. I stepped out of the bathroom,and saw that Peeta was already in the bed past asleep. I turned off the lamp beside him and slipped into bed. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. Just like that we fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello I am back. I am going to try to update a lot. let us see what adventures we find today.**

** disclamer: I sadly do not own the Hunger games**

_chapter two_

I wake up to hear the shower running. Peeta must be taking a shower. I stand up and put my feet on the cold hard floor. I quickly slip on my fuzzy slippers and walk down the steps into the kitchen. I grab a bowl from the shelf and pour some cereal into a bowl. Then I put the milk in the mixture. Then I put my spoon in and enjoyed my bowl of cereal. I looked up and Peeta came down the stairs in jeans and a t-shirt and got him some cereal also. I remembered Effie was supposed to drop by today so I decided to get the house in order before she came. I told Peeta of my plans and he decided to come home early to be able to help me. We put our dishes in the sink and I climbed the stairs to get ready for today. I got a wash cloth and washed my face then I brushed my teeth. I took my dirty pajamas off and put on a pair of blue jeans on with a brown shirt on. I next put on my brown leather knee boots tucking the ends of my jeans in side. I now run down stairs as I hear Peeta yell goodbye. He pulls me into a hug and gives me a kiss on the lips. I saw be careful then he is off. First I decide to go up to one of our many guest rooms and get it ready for Effie. First I put some fresh sheets on the bed then put a quilt on top. Then I decided since it gets awfully cold in here this time of year I set some extra blankets at the end of the bed. Then I go to the guest bathroom and stock it with soap, toilet paper ,and towels.

After a few hours Peeta arrives back home with some fresh bread. We decide to have a slice of bread each with some butter on top. Then we hear the doorbell it must be Effie Trinket. I quickly hop up and answer the door with Peeta by my side. We let her in and guide her to the living room and offer her a chair. She sits down and tells us how horrible her trip was to get here. She tells us how everyone is so rude in the trains. Peeta offers to take her bags up to her room. She accepts. She follows him to get refreshed after her long trip here. Peeta comes down and we sit on the couch for a while. I decide to turn on the electric fire place. Peeta goes into the kitchen and brings us out some hot chocolate and some cookies. Then Effie comes down and Peeta gets her a cup of hot chocolate. She tells us how the capital has been then decides to go to her room and turn in for the night. Then Peeta and I decide to turn in too. We go in our room and get ready for bed. We get comfortable in each others arms and quickly fall asleep.

** I will try to review again soon. Remember to review and tell me how I did. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Thanks for the helpful review. **

_chapter 3_

The next morning we sat at the table catching up. Peeta said " It is so good to see you Effie, " as he sipped his coffee this morning. Effie replied " I missed you guys so much I just had to drop bye after the revolution I now have started my own fashion line in the capitol,". I shudder at the word revolution but I am pleased Effie has started a new line of work. I thought about what to say next for a minute. Then I asked ,"What kind of clothing do you sell?". She suddenly took a book out of her bag and handed a book to Peeta and I. We opened it up, and there was pictures of shoes, purses, shirts, dresses , and pants. I realized they all had something in common. They all had my Mockingjay symbol on them. I love them. She said she named them _THE HOPE. _I loved the idea. This is so unlike me though. I think prim would like it, and all my friends that died during the revolution. Peeta begins to say" I love them. They are amazing , and stand for so much." Just then Haymitch walked in with a bottle of liquor. No surprise there .He looks around and sees Effie. He then staggers over to Effie and engulfs her in a huge hug. Then says " I missed you sweet heart then places a big sloppy kiss on her cheek. Effie goes into hysterics. She screamed,"GET HIM OFF OFF ME," very loudly. Suddenly Peeta, and I grab Haymitch and pull him into a chair. Then I grab a bucket and fill it up with water, then I pour it over him. It makes him slash around for a minute, and then he shrugs out the door yelling, " Thanks sweetheart now I have to change clothes". I say, " About time!". Effie decides to go up to her room with a mad look on her face. Peeta and I just laughed. Peeta suddenly picked me up and swung me around giving me a tender kiss on the lips unlike Haymitch's kiss to Effie. I look at him and give him a quick kiss and followed him into the kitchen. He pulled a pan of freshly baked cheese buns from the oven. I said ," MMMM my favorite". He quickly hands one to me getting one for himself. He said," I am glad you like them." I guickly think to my self I am so lucky to have Peeta as my best friend.


End file.
